


You Are Welcome Here

by syriala



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Protective!T'Challa who be like ' yes, mhm. Okay. I hear you. Now step away from Tony Stark or I will cut you. I demand it as King of Wakanda.'





	You Are Welcome Here

Tony wasn’t very comfortable with running around in Wakanda like he belonged there.

It was still hard to believe some days that T’Challa really wanted him to be there, and he knew that he was bothering the Dora Milaje more than he should, so he really didn’t want to impose on the people in Wakanda as well.

So he stayed in the palace most of his time, always close to T’Challa, because he still wasn’t sure about his place there.

The revised Accords still weren’t through, mostly because a lot of people were unhappy with the changes made to them and so the emotions were high strung on that topic.

Rhodey was doing better, almost walking without another aid but the braces, and being away from everything, relaxing in Wakanda, did wonders for him too.

Bucky was still somewhere in cryo in the palace, but Tony didn’t know where and he really didn’t want to anyway. Steve and the rest of the team were long gone again; T’Challa’s hospitality only covered so much, and so there was no danger for Tony to run into any of them.

Which was just fine with Tony, given that he still woke up with nightmares about the shield coming down more nights than not.

T’Challa was always understanding, right there by his side, holding Tony afterwards and mumbling soothing words into his hair.

Tony didn’t really understand how he all deserved this, how he managed to snatch up someone as amazing as T’Challa, but he wasn’t about to question it too hard. There was a good chance that it would be snatched away from him if he questioned T’Challa’s decisions and so Tony just accepted it for the miracle it was.

Since Tony didn’t like walking around without T’Challa by his side he hadn’t met that many Wakandan citizens but apparently they were mostly in favour of Tony, simply because he made T’Challa happy.

Tony was baffled about that, but he was also grateful that there was no outright hostility against him. He didn’t want to put T’Challa to the test, but he was fairly certain that T’Challa’s affection wouldn’t hold up against the demands of his people.

That still didn’t change the fact that he went to dinner with T’Challa when he asked.

“Love, what’s bothering you?” T’Challa asked during their dinner and Tony realized with a start that he had been mostly quiet this whole time, which was unusual for him at the best of times.

“Nothing,” Tony tried but T’Challa levelled him with that look that meant he was calling Tony out on his bullshit without actually saying anything and Tony sighed.

“I’m not so sure your people like me,” Tony mumbled towards his food and T’Challa immediately looked around.

The Dora Milaje were standing a bit away from them, keeping their distance to give them privacy, but close enough to step in if anything should require it. They looked indifferent, but going by the slightly widened eyes T’Challa immediately noticed the looks of the other people in the diner.

They were eyeing Tony mostly, and while some displayed just the normal amount of interest, a lot more were unfriendly or outright hostile.

T’Challa tensed and Tony was sorry that he even mentioned it. He hadn’t wanted to ruin their date.

“Is that why you don’t go out much?” T’Challa asked him and Tony reluctantly nodded.

“Has anyone said anything to you?” T’Challa inquired further and now his voice was a bit sharper.

“No,” Tony admitted. “It’s just me being…,” he had wanted to say ‘scared’ but T’Challa didn’t let him.

“Nonsense. You shouldn’t have to feel scared here, this was supposed to be like a vacation for you,” T’Challa told him and it was then that one of the other patrons got up and walked up to their table.

Okoye immediately stepped forward but T’Challa waved her off while Tony tried to make himself smaller.

The man clearly had a problem with Tony, going by the burning glance he threw Tony, and Tony had feared this all along.

Not even because of himself, he was used to this kind of thing, but it threw a bad light on T’Challa and Tony was still somehow convinced that if T’Challa heard what his people thought he would come to his mind and break up with Tony.

The man stopped right in front of Tony, who kept his glance firmly on this food.

“Murderer,” the man started without any regard for his king as it seemed and Tony could barely suppress a flinch.

“You are a murderer, Stark, loyal to no one but yourself, and you might have bewitched our king but don’t make the mistake to believe that we will ever bow to you, consort or not. You are no one to us, and we won’t welcome you here,” the man said and his voice was cutting.

Tony didn’t react much, apart from taking a few deep breaths, but T’Challa stood up, demanding attention just by that.

The man immediately turned to his king, but Tony could tell that he wasn’t about to back off.

“My king,” the man said, with just the minimum amount of respect.

“Maybe you want to say that again?” T’Challa asked and the man straightened up.

“Sure do. He is a murderer and he shouldn’t even be allowed in the country, let alone in your bed,” the man said and Tony could see Okoye tensing.

“He hangs his flag with the wind, always out for profit, and he makes money off the deaths of innocents. He couldn’t keep his team in check and he won’t change, no matter what anyone says. He’s an inventor; did it ever occur to you that he might just be here to get a good look at our technology and that he is with you so that he can get his hands on vibranium?” the man said and Tony had to admit that he had a lot of courage, standing up to his king like that.

 “Yes, mhm. Okay. I hear you. Now step away from Tony Stark or there will be consequences. I demand it as King of Wakanda.”

Tony hadn’t expected T’Challa to sound so calm and collected but T’Challa didn’t waver.

The man took a step towards Tony, but T’Challa was between them in an instant.

“If you touch him there will be consequences,” T’Challa steadily said and the man stopped. “He is my consort, under royal guard, freed of all accusations against him, and you’d do well to remember that.”

“No one will accept him here,” he spat but he stepped away, threw some money on his table and left the restaurant.

Tony took a deep breath and then T’Challa was at his side.

“Let’s go home,” he said and Tony nodded.

The drive home was silent and only when they were in their bedroom did T’Challa turn to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” T’Challa asked Tony, who just shrugged.

“It’s not like he was wrong,” Tony managed to get out and T’Challa tensed. “I mean, you must have had these thoughts too. I don’t have a good track record with people I care for; I broke up the team in the most violent way possible and I am taking a good look at your technology, you know that. You even offered me vibranium and people are right to accuse me of only being here for that.”

Now T’Challa took a step back as if he had been hit.

“Are they?” he asked and his voice sounded hurt. “Are you just here for that?”

“Of course not,” Tony immediately said.

“Then why would you say that then?” T’Challa asked him.

“Because it’s a logical conclusion for every outsider. You must have thought it too, in the beginning; don’t pretend. It has to have been a legit concern.”

“It was,” T’Challa agreed and Tony refused to let it show just how much that hurt him. “Of course I thought about that. But I also discarded that thought as soon as it came to me. You wouldn’t do that; there is no malicious intent in your actions and you would never consciously hurt me or my nation like that. Would you?”

“Of course not,” Tony immediately said.

“That’s what I thought,” T’Challa said and then pulled him into a hug. “He was out of place to speak like that; I have known about my people’s reservations towards you, but they have no right to accuse you publicly like that.”

“You didn’t have to defend me,” Tony mumbled.

“It didn’t look like you were about to defend yourself, and I will not stand for hostility like that. You are my guest, my love, and I would defend anyone I love.”

“You might have to do it more often than you would like,” Tony muttered and T’Challa hummed.

“Or maybe we could let them finally know that you improved a lot of our inventions and that you are still pushing for the Accords. It might change their point of view.”

“It might,” Tony agreed and then sighed. “Fine. If you think it will help we can let them know. But I never wanted to buy my way into Wakanda like that, I need you to know that.”

“You are not buying your way into anything. If you remember correctly, I am richer than you,” T’Challa said with a small smile.

“You wouldn’t ever let me forget it,” Tony said, remembering all the times he wasn’t allowed to pay for their dinner or other necessities.

“And I will also never let you forget that I love you and that you are more than welcome here,” T’Challa gave back right before he leaned in to kiss Tony.

If T’Challa underlined his statements like that, Tony would soon be convinced of their truth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
